


Waiting at Dusk (jonerys one-shot)

by FourTrisHEA



Series: The Love Boat [2]
Category: GOT7, Game of Thrones (TV), jonerys - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jonerys, Love, Queen Daenerys, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: Summary: A day at sea after their first night of love. This can be a standalone one-shot, although written as a continuation of “The Dawn” one-shot.Rating: Mature / ExplicitAuthor's Note: All inspiration and characters owned by the Game of Thrones series/HBO. I own nothing.**UNEDITED**





	Waiting at Dusk (jonerys one-shot)

Title: Waiting at Dusk (GoT jonerys)

Summary: A day at sea after their first night of love. This can be a standalone one-shot, although written as a continuation of "The Dawn" one-shot.

Rating: Mature / Explicit

Author's Note: All inspiration and characters owned by the Game of Thrones series/HBO. I own nothing.

**UNEDITED**

+++++o+++++

"You're not like everyone else."

** Daenerys POV **

The feel of his lips pressing against mine sends tingles throughout my entire body. I've never felt such desire for a man, no one has ever made me feel so alive, yet so afraid at the same time.

Afraid.

I couldn't place it earlier, my desperation to keep Jon Snow in my bed this early dawn. Every time we would agree it was time to part ways in order to conceal what had happened between us, Jon would rise and begin to dress. And every time I would lure him back into my arms with kisses, caresses and sweet words.

He was unable to resist me.

"I'm in love with you, Jon Snow," I whispered while kissing him. The words out of my mouth before I thought it through. The look on his face immediately assuring me of his devotion.

"Aye, as I'm in love with you, Daenerys Targaryen. Always, until my last breath." He pledged to me.

"Until my last breath, Jon. Always," I whispered, kissing him fiercely to push my tears away.

Here I am, almost paralyzed with fear. The phrase "Until my last breath" replaying in my mind again and again. We have so many obstacles ahead of us, unbearable things that I don't know if we will survive. We may both perish, in my heart the worst thing that can happen will be the loss of Jon. The fear of losing him is almost crippling.

"Dany, unless you want everyone to know what happened last night, I need to leave now," Jon says gruffly interrupting my thoughts.

My eyes meet his, he is finally dressed and pulling me to the door of my room. I nod my head, forcing a smile. This time he does need to go, the sounds of the crew bustling around the ship echoes through the halls. I'm surprised Missandei has not arrived to my room yet this morning, and then I remember that Grey Worm is traveling on this ship.

That explains it.

"So we are in agreement, we will act as though nothing has changed between us?" I murmur softly while pulling my robe tightly around me.

Jon studies my face for a moment. "That is right, but..." he falters for a moment. He gazes at me before continuing. "I don't know how I'll manage." Jon mumbles leaning over to kiss me.

I smile against his kiss, welcoming his affection. Part of me wishes we could stay in this room forever.

"We have to manage, both of us," I say firmly. "It's imperative that we not allow 'this' to influence people's opinions of our alliance. Our alliance is our only hope against the undead, and then Cersei after that."

Jon nods, kissing my hand and then moving out of the way so I can open the door to my bedroom to peer into the hallway. Thankfully there is no one there at this quiet hour, we seem to be in the clear. I step back, as Jon slips into the hallway and quickly down the hall back to his room.

Closing the door behind him, I lean against the wall. Distressed at the feeling of loneliness that washes over me.

Oh, Jon Snow, what are you doing to me?

This can't be good.

+++o+++

The first day at sea is very busy for us all. Breakfast was uneventful. By the time my ladies and I were ready and arrived it was almost over. The group stood to welcome us into the ship's main dining room, and then we were all seated. I sat in the empty seat between Tyrion and Jorah. Looking at the furthest point of the table I nodded hello to Jon and Davos at the same time.

The coordination of our fleet as we sail to White Harbour, along with next steps resulted in a few meetings that day. Jon and I were careful to hide our feelings, always choosing not to sit next to each other while avoiding any unnecessary eye contact.

"I've sent a raven to meet with the Dothraki army, by the time they send a raven in return we will have a status on the progress of their journey," Tyrion states, staring at the map and studying our path to White Harbour.

"With the ocean's current as it stands, it will be a fortnight to arrive, my queen," the caption of the fleet says.

A fortnight.

Two weeks on this ship. Two weeks with him.

Jon.

My eyes involuntarily shift to Jon Snow, he was already looking at me. Our eyes lock and then we both quickly look away.

"Very well," I state, forcing my eyes to hold on the captain. It is almost a constant effort to control myself from looking at Jon. This meeting, has been particularly painful. The discussion of Jon's lands, thus the group's attention on him for a large part of the time.

I then turn to my group of advisors, "What plans have been made for our arrival to White Harbour?"

Jorah holds my gaze for a moment before turning away. It occurs to me that he has been very reserved since I went against his advice and choose to sail instead of flying on Drogon.

Jon's answer then pulling my attention from Jorah, "I have sent a raven to Winterfell, they had already received my notification that I have bended the knee. The last raven instructs them to send supplies for us to set up camp," he finishes, looking around the room before his eyes settle on me.

I nod my head in thanks, then quickly looking at the map. As the planning resumes the hours continue to drag by.

+++o+++

"My grace, we have some time before dinner, may we meet privately to discuss strategy for after our war with the undead is won?" Tyrion asks as our last meeting ends.

I sigh, wondering if he is going to begin harping on the line of succession again. "Fine. I shall meet you in the conference room by the dining hall. I would like to meet before dinner so that we can head directly over."

Tyrion nods, I see something in his eyes, a look I cannot pinpoint. I don't give it much thought as I am sure he will tell me exactly what is on his mind when we meet. Tyrion needs fresh air so we part ways almost immediately as he heads towards the deck.

As I walk through the ship's empty halls, I think about all of the challenges we face. In one particularly dark hallway I turn the corner and run directly into Jon. Our bodies stumbling against each other, as his hands immediately grab my arms to steady me, keeping me from falling. We are finally alone.

"Jon," I whisper, finally free to look into his eyes as I've longed to all day.

"Dany," he says hoarsely while simultaneously pushing both of bodies further down the dark abandoned hallway.

I whimper with emotion, my arms circling around his neck. Finally he presses me against the wall as I desperately lean up to kiss him. Our lips touching at last, I feel as my heart may burst. Our tongues dancing sensually as our kisses deepen. My hand tugging gently at the hair at the base of his neck.

Jon pauses to breathe, watching my face closely as his hands begin roaming my body. I shudder in response, biting my lip to keep from moaning when his hands find my breasts. Although over my dress he caresses me firmly enough that my nipples instantly harden and I feel the pleasure all throughout my body. I throw my head back, thankful the weight of his body presses me firmly enough against the wall to offer support.

Suddenly Jon Snow's hands are grabbing my butt and pulling me close. "Oh, Dany!" he cries as his lips find my neck.

Jon groans with pleasure as he presses his hard sex against me. I am overtaken with lust, I need him.

I whimper with desire and rock my hips against him as our lips meet again. This time our kisses are rough and passionate. Jon finally pausing to rest his forehead against mine.

"My room, is closest. Now," Jon whispers before kissing me and squeezing my butt firmly.

I groan in frustration. "No, I can't. I have a meeting with Tyrion shortly. He'd know why if I were to miss it," I whisper desperately in between kisses. I whimper as Jon presses against me again, I control my urge to unbuckle his pants in the middle of the hallway and beg him to take me right here and now.

Jon suddenly looks so dejected. I bite my lip to keep from laughing, Jon frowns.

"Soon," I smirk suggestively as my fingertips touch the buckle of his pants.

Jon stills my hands, "No matter what, right after dinner, we will be together."

"Yes, my love," I croon before kissing him.

"Wait for me in your room," Jon demands.

We kiss in agreement, words not needed.

+++o+++

I listen to Davos and Tyrion exchange barbs over who succumbed to seasickness first last night. Sitting with them is Gendry, a quiet fellow, now always at Davos side.

I frown remembering Tyrion's high level warning about my future as queen of the seven kingdoms. He didn't name anyone, but he made it clear that my appointed successor should be a man or woman that would marry and produce offspring. Preferably a strong, decent person that would then raise their children the right way. Thus setting up a ruling line for centuries to come.

I didn't get the impression Tyrion had anyone specifically in mind, but you never know with him. I didn't push the subject, but there is a part of me that wonders if he would like that role. Could that be?

No matter right now, I sternly reminded him that I will address that issue when I am sitting on the iron throne, ruling the seven kingdoms. And not a moment sooner.

"I understand your grace, I just wanted to share my strategy as you navigate these difficult times. Something to keep in mind...as you make day to day choices," he uttered as we entered the dining room.

I made it a point to not sit by his side at dinner. This subject grates on my nerves. Also a painful reminder that I will never have a human child of my own.

I am the last of my kind, Mother of Dragons.

The last Targaryen.

This line of thought also leads me to my fallen child, I painfully recall Viserion's screams as he fell from the sky and into the water of ice.

Dead.

No. Now is not the time to think of that pain. Missandei is seated to my left, I casually turn to her.

"Immediately after dinner, I would like you alone to accompany me to my room. We will not be long, you can send word to Grey Worm letting him know you will be free for the rest of the evening," I finish, enjoying the immediate blush that touches her cheeks. I've never seen her as happy these last couple of days with Grey Worm so close.

I made the right decision insisting he travel on our ship. We face an unimaginable challenge, especially him as commander of my Unsullied army. I wanted them to have the time on this ship together.

As the rest of the dining party trickles in to dinner I notice that Jorah and Jon walk in together. My eyes watch the two men, as always Jorah's eyes immediately find mine upon entering the room. As when he enters any room. He give me a tight smile and then takes his seat.

Jorah is one of my most trusted advisors and dearest friends, having known me for so many years. I realize I may have injured his pride when I immediately sided with Jon's explanation of why providing a united front from the moment of arrival is so important. Especially when Jorah was just concerned with my safety.

I will need to speak with him, and thank him for his council. I do not like this distance between us, especially with the pending battle before us. I will speak with him tomorrow.

I note that Jon Snow did not even once look in my direction upon entering the dining room, he immediately moved to his seat by Davos and Gendry. I force myself to look away from him, I can't be caught staring at him longingly all throughout the meal.

+++o+++

"Your grace, is everything okay?" Missandei asks, sounding concerned.

My eyes meet hers as I fight to control my emotions. "Yes, all is well."

She smiles softly as she undoes the intricate braids, I have asked her for a much simpler hair style before bed this evening. "You were very quiet during dinner and then the walk to your cabin, are you feeling well?" she pushes.

I frown remembering dinner, Jon completely ignored me. Even when needing to address me he would only look in my general direction. Taking a drink from his water while answering, concentrating on his glass. He spent the majority of dinner speaking with Davos about Winterfell and his plans upon returning. Since he is King of the North and all.

Daenerys Targaryen – stop it! He was only doing what he had agreed to. We must hide our true feelings.

"I am actually quite tired, I would like your help preparing for bed and then I would like to be left alone to rest for the remainder of the evening. I trust you will be able to find a way to entertain yourself," I tease gently.

Missandei giggles happily, admitting to me that Grey Worm is already waiting for her in her quarters. I raise my eyebrows mischievously. "Is that so?" I laugh.

"Yes, we have agreed he will be staying with me for our journey. I've grown accustomed to the affection he laps on me," she teases, I immediately understand her double meaning. I had never experiences a man's kiss to my sex, but even the way Missandei explained it to me didn't do it justice. Not even close.

"I am sure you are anxious to get back, the things a man's tongue can do is like nothing else," I say confidently, my face flushing with desire. Remembering the incredible pleasure Jon's mouth brought me earlier this morning.

Before I turn to meet Missandei's eyes I am immediately aware of my error. The last time we spoke of this I had told her I had never experienced such a form of affection. Neither Drogo nor Daario had ever kissed me there for my pleasure. I basically just admitted to her that I've very recently experienced it.

When I look at her I am met with the warmest smile, "Oh my queen, I am happy for you. The manner in which Jon Snow watches you screams of his complete devotion. I can only imagine how affectionate he must be with you."

My cheeks instantly flame red, but I cannot lie to her. "Missandei, with all that is at stake you must keep this a secret. The northerners accepting me as their true queen depends on it. Jon and I have agreed to keep our feelings a secret. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my queen. Your secret is safe with me," she promises. "I am just happy to see you so pleased."

"Thank you, I know I can depend on you," I state. "Now hurry and leave, Jon will be arriving soon. We agreed to meet here right after dinner!"

+++o+++

I had long ago opened the curtains in my room, the light of Dusk slowing disappearing as the sun finally sets. Hours have passed and there has been no sign of Jon Snow.

I am in wearing my silk nightgown and have no intention of leaving my cabin in order to track him down. There are too many people on this boat, I can't imagine being caught traipsing through the halls desperately searching for my lover to drag him to my room.

Desperate.

That is a good word for me. I am now past being frustrated. At first I was irate that Jon Snow would leave me waiting on him, like a fool. I remember his command that I wait for him in my room.

Well, here I have been!

As dusk ends and the darkness of night covers the sea a new feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. My frustration and annoyance washing away as a deep sadness overcomes me.

Closing the curtains I bite my lip to keep my tears away. Many thoughts run through my mind...

Jon realized this was a mistake, the risks are too high.

Jon doesn't want to love me, maybe he doesn't at all. I did say it first. Did he only feel obligated to say it back while in my arms?

Jon doesn't think we are compatible. It is my destiny to rule the seven kingdoms, while he shies away from leadership.

Maybe Jon doesn't really think about me, unless I am standing right in front of him. Out of sight, out of mind. Not really caring about me at all.

Slowly blowing the air out through my mouth I fight to calm myself. Maybe loving Jon and welcoming him into my bed was indeed a mistake. He may have just realized it first.

I also have my concerns! I laugh sardonically, squeezing my fists as I play over my evening as a love sick girl that has sat in the corner just waiting for some man to bestow her the grace of his presence.

Look at me now!

I am heart broken, hurt and very disappointed. I sigh, realizing that this was indeed a mistake. My sadness and frustration towards Jon is overwhelming. Although I must and will, I recognize the difficulty in putting these feelings aside, in order to win in battle by having a strong alliance.

I allow myself a moment to be sad while finally accepting this was indeed an error. My feelings for Jon Snow were not superficial and casual as what I had felt for Daario. In handing Jon my heart, I have allowed myself to be in a position of weakness.

I think about Drogo, my dead husband. That is what love is, giving part of yourself to someone else which is both a wonderful and scary thing. They have the ability to grant a feeling of passion and security, while also having the ability to hurt you, even if inadvertently. Even when out of their control.

The pain of rejection I feel in this moment, makes me question if I would let this impact my new alliance with the North. I close my eyes, breathing in and out. I know what I must do.

I allow myself a moment to be sad, while realizing that this "thing" with Jon Snow is indeed over.

It dawns on me that he must have come to this conclusion earlier, thus his absence in visiting me as we had agreed. I frown as I walk through my room making my final preparations for sleep, although I understand his reasoning what I do not accept is the way he has chosen to treat me. Poorly.

After last night, the moments we shared... How dare he not have the decency to speak to me, to end things in a respectful manner?! Instead leaving me here for many hours to wait for him, like a fool.

I finally lock my cabin door, frowning again as I lament. This is it, time for sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day and this short chapter will be forgotten.

As I close my eyes to sleep I pray to the Gods that I will feel restored tomorrow morning, and that my dreams are not plagued with visions of the dark eyes of Jon Snow.

+++o+++

I flutter between dream and consciousness as a sharp noise begins to wake me. I am in a deep sleep, last night's activities catching up with me. I didn't even realize how exhausted I was until I rested my head on the pillow. I had worried I would toss and turn with stress and heartache, instead I was pleasantly surprised when I fell right to sleep.

(knock)

(knock)

(knock)

I sit up in my bed, although disoriented I realize it is the middle of the night. Who dares to knock on my door at this hour?!

"Dany, please, I know you are in there. Open the door... We need to talk," Jon's voice traveling through the door. Jon's voice echoes through my cabin clearly. The ship's walls really are so thin.

Did he really just call me Dany? After keeping me waiting for hours?!

I'll need to rectify that. It's back to My Queen or maybe Daenerys for him. Immediately.

Remembering his callous treatment of me I decide setting him straight can wait until morning. I'm going back to sleep. Having sex all night the evening before has made me tired, I need my rest. I choose to ignore him, much like he ignored me at dinner, and try to go back to sleep.

(Loud knock)

(Loud knock)

(Loud knock)

Jon's much louder knocks echo through my room, and probably down the hallway for all to hear. How dare he? Does he want the entire ship to see him banging on my sleeping quarters?!

I quickly roll out of bed and rush to the door, leaning my head against the door I take a moment to compose myself.

"Lord Snow, it's late! Just go back to your room. I don't want to see you now, we can talk tomorrow," I command as firmly as I can manage.

"Dany, please don't call me 'Lord Snow', I am sorry! Please let me explain, after, if you still want me to leave I will do so immediately," Jon pleads. I hear the desperation in his voice.

I can feel the nervous energy in my stomach, I still love him dearly. That is why I must not let him in now, already feeling desperate to see him, to hold him, letting him into my room will surely result in losing my resolve – and my nightgown.

We can't do this. What we did was a mistake - dangerous even.

Painfully accepting that I need to be firm, now is not the time to test my determination. And letting Jon Snow into my bedroom right now would do just that.

"Go back to your own room, Jon Snow. I am not letting you into my bedroom tonight," I pause before finishing. "Or any night ever again."

Jon is silent, as am I. After a few moments I assume he has left, I begrudge the sadness that washes over me. Frowning, I remind myself that I have known a lifetime of heartaches and disappointments. This will pass.

It has to.

Trudging back to my bed I hear a thump outside of my cabin in the hallway. Twirling back to face the noise, I realize that Jon has plopped himself on floor outside of my room and is leaning against my door!

Jon's voice sounds strained, but also incredibly sad, "Dany, I am going to sit in this hallway until tomorrow – I don't care what anyone thinks or says."

I remain silent, now scowling. I know if I open the door I may as well be naked because that is where we will end up – naked in my bed. I also can't allow him to sit outside my door for everyone to see him.

After a few moments of silence Jon tries again.

"I am serious, I will not leave. If I need to push my way in at the same time as your handmaidens arrive to help braid your hair – I will do so, Dany!" Jon declares, his voice rising.

Does he dare mock my hair in this moment?!

"Goodnight then, sleep well," I hiss through the door. "And stop calling me Dany!"

How dare he put me in this position?

"I don't plan to sleep. If I need to stay up all night, I will!" Jon says, I hear the emotion in his voice. I can tell he is sitting in the hallway and leaning against my door from the projection of his voice being low to the ground.

I feel a pang in my heart, biting my lip as I slowly walk to my own bed. Noticing how comfortable it is, I remember lying under Jon as he made love to me, our bodies pressed together, joined as he paused to stare at me. The look on his face...I knew in that moment he loved me. He loved me more than anyone ever had.

I can't resist him, this may be stupid on my part, but I need to understand him. Why did he treat me this way?

I quickly fling my cabin door open and step back as Jon falls backwards and stumbles into my room. He looks startled, suddenly lying on his back and staring up at me. I can't control the giggle that escapes.

Jon looks shocked to see me.

"I thought for sure I would have to wait at least an hour...two even!" Jon teases me as he moves to a sitting position, his eyes roaming over me quickly before locking with my eyes.

"Come in, before I change my mind," I snap, stepping away from him to hold the door open.

Jon stands up and walks towards me, arms out and ready to embrace me. I put my hand up, signaling that I don't want him to come any closer.

He immediately stops and stands still, waiting for me take the lead. A combination of sadness and understanding on his face.

Closing the door behind him, I sigh. I walk towards the lantern on the small meeting table in my room, turning it on. "Please, come sit with me so we can have a conversation," I say calmly, suddenly feeling detached. I think about the hours I sat here, suffering, pining for him.

Nodding forlornly, in his trademark brooding manner he walks over to the table. He pulls out a chair and gestures for me to sit.

Too bad he didn't act like a gentleman when he left me waiting for ages. I nod in thanks and take the seat. Careful not to touch him.

I remain stoic, I believe this will be a conversation for closure. We must pretend last night didn't happen, it's the only option.

"Would you like a goblet of wine or water?" I offer courteously.

Jon frowns, declining. I sit in my chair, back straight and wait for him to begin.

I meet his intense gaze, the emotion is all there and I must quickly look away. My heart is pounding as I fight to keep my face calm.

I can cry after he leaves. Just hold it together. I don't want his pity.

Clearing his throat, "I want to start be apologizing to you, I was a damned fool to stay away from you!" he says truly upset. I see the desperation in his face.

Feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, "Then why did you?!" I hiss coldly, unable to hide the hurt in my voice.

Immediately looking pained, he begins, "I started to doubt that we should be doing this. I let other people put thoughts in my head. In a stupid way, I thought I was doing the right thing for you!" Pausing to breathe, "Seven hells! I was a fool, and it kills me that I hurt you. Every moment I stayed away, hurt my soul knowing that I left you waiting for me. That I didn't keep my word to –"

Jon frowns, clamping his mouth shut.

Glowering, concentrating on his point that people were putting ideas in his head. What people? Who? When? And then I remember what he said, or what he didn't say by not finishing his last sentence.

"That you didn't keep your word to what?" I press.

Jon's cheeks flush deeply, he looks so timid.

"I didn't keep my word to the woman I love," he says painfully, he looks tortured. "I am sorry for that."

I nod sadly, "Please continue."

"First, there are quite a few people that know about us. If anything, they are surprised it took us this long to act on our feelings," Jon states. "Apparently, everyone saw what we have been denying ourselves for so long."

I am stunned, how could they? I mean...who?

"Please tell me what happened today, I need to know." I plead.

"It was little comments here and there. Davos, never came out and said it. But through teasing I suspected he knew what happened last night," Jon sighs. "He only gave me the warning to be careful, that all actions have consequences."

I frown, in knowing Davos, I realize that is as close to a warning as he would be willing to give Jon. A warning still the same.

"Please continue," I ask softly, after locking eyes with Jon I'm again forced to look away. Even the way this man looks at me makes me want to lunge myself into his arms and beg him to hold me. It's rather ridiculous on my part.

"Then there was Tyrion and Lord Varys, they cornered me after lunch. They pointed out all of the steps that would need to be taken after our battle with the undead. Asking if I'd even been to Kings Landing," Jon frowns. "They wanted to know how I felt about leaving Winterfell, about leaving my siblings when all was said and done."

My eyes narrow, the gall of Tyrion and Lord Varys to meddle in this way. Pointing out the negatives that will most bother Jon if we were to... If he were to... What? Marry me? Rule by my side?

These are things we have not even talked about! Why are they discussing it with him? I am furious.

Clearing my throat, "I am sorry you had to deal with this today, but that still doesn't explain why you –"

"I am not finished, my queen," he says softly. Although I have already scolded him for calling me Dany, it hurts to hear him use such a formal title now. Nonetheless I nod for him to continue.

"Jorah cares a great deal for you, as I am sure you already know," Jon says calmly, our eyes meet. I hold my gaze steady, not really wanting to discuss Jorah right now. "I understand why he did what he did," he finishes.

"Go on," I demand.

"Jorah was waiting outside of my room when I walked out to head to dinner. We ended up going for a walk on deck," he pauses, frustrated. "What do you want to hear? Word for word on why I am not good enough for you? Why our relationship will bring you nothing but pain? How dangerous this thing between us is, especially when dealing with the lords of the North!" Jon exclaims, he is very agitated now.

"The worst part, Jorah was right! I am Jon Snow...bastard of the North. You should be with someone better, someone who deserves you," Jon cries. "I want that for you. I love you more than I have ever loved another, I would die for you."

I am shaking with rage, how dare anyone talk to Jon this way! It is outrageous. And even more upsetting, he listened to them!

"I went to dinner, heartbroken. I knew that I needed to let you go. I couldn't bear to look at you, it hurt too much," Jon moans. "I had every intention to come to your room and talk, to apologize for showing up at your door the night before. I hate that I left you here, sitting and waiting for me!"

"Why did you?" I push.

"Right after you left the dining room, I was physically pulled into the game room by the men in our group. It was made clear that they knew I would have a hard time resisting you, but that they would help me," Jon hangs his head in shame. "I really believed that staying away from you, is what was best. So I agreed to stay and play cards."

I gaze at Jon coldly, not appreciating what I am hearing.

"I was later escorted back to my room, and I tried to sleep. I knew that I had hurt you, and I knew there would be hell to pay the next day," Jon pauses. "So I tried to sleep for hours, agonizing over you. Wondering how I would go back to my lonely existence after having felt you in my arms. Felt us be together."

Jon cradles his face in his hands, his embarrassment palpable. "I hurt you, and I am deeply sorry. I made a terrible mistake. I love you, I never stopped...but I don't think we will work. You deserve so much better than me, a bastard."

I immediately kneel in front of my Jon Snow, he looks startled and tries to pull me up off the floor.

"Listen to me, look at me!" I demand, touching his chin with my fingertips, guiding him to look at me. "Can't you see how much I care for you? All I care about is who you are as a person! Not titles or surnames."

Tears fill my eyes, Jon's lips part in shock. "I thought you loved me? Is this it for us? Can I not count on you, Jon?" I whisper softly as a single tear falls down my face.

The next thing Jon is grabbing my face and kissing me firmly, his lips crashing to mine as his tongue demands the immediate entrance I grant. We kiss and hold each other as though it may be the last time.

I know I don't want it to be, but I can't make him stay with me!

"Seven hells, I can't stay away from you. I did try, I want to do right by you, my beautiful queen," Jon exclaims in between kissing me. "I love you and I know I don't deserve you, you're not like everyone else. But my body, heart and soul belong to you!"

I groan and kiss him fervently, I love this man. More than I have ever loved another. More than I dreamed possible. I would die for him gladly, he is mine.

"Listen to me! You're also not like everyone else. We belong together," I insist as he nods in agreement.

Jon pulls me off the floor to sit back in my chair, kneeling in front of me as we continue to kiss and hug each other.

"Promise me, you must never push me away again! You hurt me terribly, Jon Snow," I admit sadly amazed I am willing to give him this power over me. But I do trust him, I no longer have a choice in the matter.

His eyes glassy, brooding as always. "I hate that I hurt you, please forgive me. I love you, so much."

"I forgive you, I love you," I state, leaning to kiss him sweetly.

Soon our kisses become hard and frantic. The fire burning in my core must be satisfied, and Jon is the only person capable to do it.

"I need you," I keen in his ear as I begin to slide off my chair to join him on the floor of my cabin. I need to feel him quickly.

I am stunned when Jon pushes me back into my chair, away from him. Frowning I raise my eyebrows.

"I will take you, and soon," Jon says gruffly. "But first I want to make you scream my name." Pulling me to sit at the very edge of my chair he gives me a wicked smile.

My mouth drops open as Jon fluidly pushes my silk nightgown up to my hips and tears off my panties. Jon lowers his head to plant sweet kisses along my inner thighs while pushing himself closer and spreading my legs to accommodate him.

"Oh, gods....Jon!" I moan desperately, aching for his touch.

"I love you, Dany," he sighs while alternating between kissing and sucking on the skin close to my sex. I desperately hold on to the bottom of the chair, desperate not to fall as I lean back and offer myself to him.

After some teasing he moves both of my legs over his shoulders and ducks down to press his lips to my core. Gently suckling on my bundle of nerves, as he rubs my thighs. I gasp over the sensation, as my hips begin rocking against his face. I jump when first feeling his tongue begin tracing patterns all around and then in my wet lips.

Groaning loudly, I press my hand to my mouth to cover my screams of pleasure. I make carnal sounds I've never voiced before. The sounds of Jon kissing, sucking and slurping my sex alone is almost enough to put me over the edge. The small grunts of lust he makes while giving me pleasure almost killing me. I want to scream his name.

"I don't care if this entire boat hears you, I love you. Let them know what we are doing," Jon demands before ducking his face back down and concentrating on my pink nub.

"Yes! Jon, yes! Right there, don't stop my love, don't stop!" I cry out, my body shaking as my pleasure escalates and I come.

Gasping as I recuperate I gently run my fingers through his hair as he continues to kiss me between my legs.

"Jon, I want to kiss you," I whimper, pleased that he immediately wipes his mouth and beard before sitting up and pulling me towards him for a kiss. Always so eager to please me.

As we kiss my hands slip down to the buckle of his pants as I begin undoing his belt. Once open I slide my hand down to touch his engorged shaft, he is so hard for me.

I break our kiss, slowly leaning my forehead against his. "It's not your mouth I wish to kiss, Jon."

His eyes widen with realization, he gulps nervously. I pull his shirt off, gently kissing his scars. Taking a man in my mouth is not something I have ever done before, but I can only imagine that it would also feel good for him. I slide to the floor and motion for him to sit in the chair.

"Dany... Are you sure?" he asks gruffly. I smile and nod as his face lights up excitedly.

Kneeling in front of him, I smile and pull my nightgown completely off. Jon's eyes widening at the sight of my now exposed breasts. He leans down to kiss and a suck on them. My hand sliding to stoke him as he enjoys my tits in his mouth and hands.

I push him gently back on his seat, tracing my lower lip with the tip of my tongue. Jon's dick twitches in front of me. I smile before leaning down to kiss the tip. He inhales loudly, he almost seems nervous.

Just as I had traced my lip, I lean closer and trace his shaft from top to bottom, then kissing his ball sack at the base.

"Oh, fuck!" Jon cries loudly, his eyes hooded with lust as he watches my every move. I decide that I will just go slow and watch carefully for his reactions, Jon alternates between watching my attention to his cock and staring into my eyes.

I kiss the tip of his penis before taking him slowly into my mouth. Jon is suddenly holding my hair back as I work him in and out of my mouth.

"Oh, yeah," Jon groans while leaning back for a moment, his eyes closed and his lips parted. I smile while sucking, remembering how he exclaimed "Yeah" while taking me on my bed the first time. I almost came right in that moment. I gently use teeth to reward him for evoking such a nice memory.

"Fuck, Dany!" Jon hisses, tightening his hold on my hair, not enough to be painful. "Don't do that, I don't want to release my seed in your mouth."

I make eye contact and suck more vigorously. I want him to lose himself. Suddenly his hips are working along with my mouth. Jon is grunting and panting.

"Dany, stop!" Jon cries gently pushing me away. I am confused for a moment before he scoops me up and carries me to the bed.

Laying me down and quickly crawling on top of me, he moves my legs to accommodate him. "I need to be inside of you, and now." He groans, sounding tortured. His hand slips between us and he feels how wet and ready I am for him.

"I want you, Jon," I urge him as I then feel his shaft thrust into me with one smooth stroke.

I gasp with pleasure and Jon cries out my name, our coupling is frantic and rough this time. Both of us needing to feel the other. Both of us needing to know what we have is real.

Even though the bed is secured to the floor and ceiling since in a ship, the unrelenting movements as our bodies unite again and again begin a steady creaking sound of the bed. We are being much louder this night, and the truth is I don't care.

Let them all listen. I am the queen and Jon is the king of the North. We belong together.

I come first, crying out his name. I beg him to keep going as I clench around him. Just as I am about to relax from my climax his fingers slip between us as he gently strokes my wet pearl. I gasp loudly as a second orgasm hits me.

I scream loudly this time, scratching his back as he resumes thrusting fiercely. Jon kisses my mouth, helping to quiet my cries of pleasure. I tremble under him, completely spent but also feeling steady pleasure as he moves in and out.

I reach my hand down this time and touch his balls. "Oh yeah, Dany, that feels so good!" he grunts as his thrusts become more frantic. He buries his face in my neck, shuddering in my arms as he pushes deep inside of me to release his seed.

I hold him for a moment, enjoying the weight of his body pressing me into the mattress. It makes me feel safe, while still enjoying the sensation that he is still inside of me.

Jon kisses my forehead before pushing himself up on his arms and staring at me. I smile and stare back.

"That was – amazing, Jon Snow," I bite my lip before smiling.

"I'm glad you liked that, because I intend to make love to you every night from here on out, and again shortly," Jon assures me while slipping his penis gently out, I immediately regret the loss. "If that is okay with you, of course."

I pull him down for a slow and sensual kiss, our tongues gently moving together.

"I love you, so much Dany," he promises me and I believe him.

"I love you, too." I pledge.

We make love again that night, Jon holding me tightly against him. I imagine he will not be letting me out of his sight tomorrow. Not that the ship is that large.

As we are drifting to sleep, Jon kisses my forehead before speaking.

"You know, Davos and Gendry needed to bunk up, since there were not enough rooms for everyone to have their own."

"Is that so? How is that working out for them," I asking teasingly.

Jon smiles before kissing my mouth softly. "Fine, I am sure. But I am certain they would each enjoy a room of their own. If I were to move my things here, and officially share with you..."

I smile sweetly, loving the idea. Throwing in a Northerner's term, "Aye. They would surely appreciate that! I think that would be quite generous of us to be willing to share so that Davos and Gendry can then each have their own cabin," I whisper while planting soft kisses along Jon's neck. "You are such a generous and benevolent king."

"As are you my queen, willing to sacrifice your personal cabin so that I may move in with you for the remainder of our trip," Jon says, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"I think we should make the announcement of our generosity at breakfast tomorrow, for all to hear!" Jon says happily.

I burst into a fit of giggles and pull the man I love close.

I smile, knowing that I will deal with all of my meddling advisors tomorrow as well.

Something else to look forward to.

+++o+ Story End (for now, I may add more) +o+

+++o+ Part 2 of 2 +o+++


End file.
